Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for utilizing a surface for a variable function. The invention relates particularly to the utilizing of a surface, such as the surface of a floor, outside wall or roof, in environmentally-friendly manner or for energy production or water collection or for enhancing the quality of life.
Description of Related Art
It is per se known to use surfaces such as the surface of a floor, outside wall or roof for environmentally-friendly purposes such as binding fine dust or producing energy, for instance using solar panels. Particularly in areas where available surfaces are relatively scarce, such as urban areas, it is however a drawback that a determined function for utilizing a surface is only possible for a limited amount of time. Solar energy can logically only be generated when there is sun, and so in any case only during the day, and water collection for instance can only take place during precipitation. These drawbacks form a particular problem in urban areas where space and usable surfaces are scarce.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and device which at least partially resolve the above stated problem or provide a usable alternative.